Of Rising Calamities Beyond the Cosmos
by I-Kitzune20
Summary: DISCONTINUED...


**So...it's been a hot minute since I've posted anything here, and that's mainly because I've been more active on other sites. Hopefully that'll change soon now that I'm done with my, I guess you can say, little hiatus. xD**

**Anyway, here's a new multi-crossover fic for y'all. This is also my first Marvel related and Lokane based story, so please go a little easy on me guys. **

**And just for clarification, this will be an Avengers x Devil May Cry x InuYasha x Tales of Series type of fanfic with another minor franchise included, so expect some crazy stuff in here.**

**Now before we begin, I should let y'all know that it's been a while since I've wrote anything major, so my writing might be a little rusty around the edges in some areas. But don't worry, we'll get through this together!**

**Full Summary:** Just when things were beginning to settle down throughout the universe, a freak storm sweeps an Infinity Stone and an injured god into the realm, dropping them in the laps of a vacationing Jane Foster and friends, bringing along new problems she and the others aren't ready to deal with just yet. So much for a peaceful getaway vacation. Now what are they going to do?

**WARNING:** OOC moments for any and/or all characters, in here, will happen from time to time. Characters will also be portrayed a little bit differently than their canon counterpart.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for the story, the OCs, and the various concepts I've made on tumblr taking place in here.

* * *

There was a great storm approaching—one big enough to cover all of the islands that were scattered across the vast deep blue sea.

At least, that's what the travelers and the wildlife had said not too long ago.

Even within the depths of an eerie dark cave, one that she was currently exploring at the moment, their whispers reached her sensitive ears. She immediately stopped her in her tracks.

And despite being in the middle of discovering something in this mysterious dungeon that was incredibly too damp and filled to the brim with god knows what, aside from the occasional wild animals or monsters that came out of nowhere to attack her—interrupting her search on nearly every floor she went through only to piss her off when one of the bastards got a lucky hit in and ripped a hole through her favorite sleeveless jacket, which earned him a quick ticket to hell, the young woman listened.

She listened to their warnings, their calls of distress that were laced with fear and worry. With a disappointed sigh, the young woman flicked her right hand and made her ruined jacket disappear into one of her many dimensional pockets.

'_I will come back here and try again next time,_' she promised in her mind right before she vanished from the cave in a flash of blue-white light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chaotic streaks of white lightning danced across the midnight blue sky in waves, bringing along its rumbling call of thunder that spooked those roaming around down below into action, and a downpour rain that soaked them to the bone.

A sudden flash of lightning struck, hitting the boulders on an empty port near a beach covered in coconut trees that stood tall in the very back where the exit was, shattering it into pieces with its powerful force. Unfortunately, this scared off the many critters and birds hiding up in the trees into the forest, heading right for the valley that was connected to this place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fighting against the sudden force from a gust of wind that came and nearly swept them off their feet, the animals on ground floor ran on —a bit with slight difficulty— while those up in the crackling air flew on and on. Their high-pitched cries, roars, and caws echoed across the valley filled with shimmering huge trees, giant boulders, and stonehenge pillars that glowed lavender underneath direct light, colorful wild flowers that danced from side-to-side in timing with the blowing of the wind, bright blue rivers that sparkled ever so radiantly at night whenever the full moon or stars came out to play, and a mountain with snow covered tops that stretched far and wide over an area where a beautiful silver-blue and white citadel lied in waiting at the bottom near a waterfall.

It was a place that not only held an entire city inside, but it was a city that housed a couple of special schools and academies too—with at least eight of them being well-known throughout the whole world. However, out of those eight, only four of them taught both academics and magic. The type where students can receive their education and learn how to fight all in the same building.

And because of that, these institutions were considered by many to be one of the best. Why, some of the most brilliant people and warriors have graduated from here—some even came back years later and tutored here or taught classes here, after they went on and got their doctorate's degree out of the way, elsewhere, that is.

Unfortunately, due to the location of this place, considering where it's situated at and all, the fortress tends to get attacked by the local wildlife and monsters living in the area or get hit with thunderstorms and blizzards every once in a while.

_**ZZZOWP!**_

"Caw!" startled cries escaped from a flock of birds when a bright bluish-white light appeared above their heads. Then with wide beady little eyes, they watched the light disappear only for a human woman with long dark brown hair and golden brown-amber eyes to appear out of it and fall past them, heading for one of the high tower bridges of the citadel below them.

"A thunder storm huh? That's odd," she commented once she grabbed a hold of the bridge's railing and lifted herself up and over it...

Only to get hit by something small and hard.

"Ow!" she looked up with a grimace and paused. "What in the—hail too?! Yeesh! This is just not my day huh?" the young brunette complained, wincing in pain when she felt a few more drops of hail hit her on the head just as she ducked underneath the surface and took cover on the third's highest floor she was on.

"It's a good thing I choose this floor and not the damaged one with cracks in it above me..." she mumbled. "Or the top floor where I definitely could've gotten more soaked."

_**BOOM!**_

"Caw! Caw!" more birds flew past her vision overhead.

However, she was concerned about other things at the moment.

'_Let's see..._'

The young woman took the time to make sure her clothes didn't get ruined any further then they did earlier during her scuffles with the monsters.

'_Hmm…it's not too bad I guess..._' she said, eyeing the tiny creases mixed in with the stains of dried blood —not hers— on her wet tube top. '_I'll have Darcy wash it and fix Friday since it will be her turn for laundry day,_' she added and continued her inspection.

Once she was satisfied and found nothing else amiss, the young woman turned and made a beeline towards the nearest pillar that came with a bench.

"Much better," a relieved sigh left her mouth as she sat down and closed her eyes.

It was quiet for the first two minutes—save for the small occasional boom of thunder and whispers of the wind, but she didn't mind any of that at all. She was just glad to be out of the weather for now. Well, at least before she had to go back out there again and head—

"Hey Dr. Foster!"

Damn. So much for peace and quiet.

"Jane!"

"There you are!"

She opened her eyes and looked over to see two of her friends and an old familiar face, one that she hasn't seen in years, heading in her direction.

The first one to stop in front of her sitting form was a semi-tall woman with shoulder-length black hair, heterochromia eyes –with her right one being red while the left one was blue—, and a small scar running across the bridge of her nose. She wore white and black clothing with gold accents, some rider goggles around her neck, which sat over the red jeweled necklace she had on, and was armed from head-to-toe.

Next to the woman, a young man stood tall with spiky faux-hawk like white hair, blue eyes, and a cybernetic arm. He wore a dark blue hooded jacket over a dark crimson red shirt, black pants, and some black military-style combat boots.

Like his friend, he was also armed, but not as much as she was.

And finally in the back, an older man stood there in some kind of purple collared shirt and golden color tie underneath a dark blue business suit with his arms crossed against his chest. He had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and a small beard forming under his chin.

And unlike the two in front of him, he was not armed at all.

But that didn't mean anything seeing as not everyone carried some type of weapon or weapons on their person, and if they did, some of them wouldn't even choose to have them hanging out in plain sight.

This is something that Jane knew all too well.

In fact, she, too, carried a few weapons on her person.

"Lady…" she finally spoke, nodding at the dark haired woman, "Nero…" and white haired man in greeting. "Alvin…" the young woman gave the brown haired man a quick nonchalant glance, ignoring his sudden slouched stance, and turned her attention back on her friends. "You two were looking for me?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah! Lady and I thought you were still out there in that cave you told us about over the phone earlier," Nero answered. "But seeing as you're here now, safe and sound from the storm, I guess there's no point in coming to look for you anymore."

Jane laughed at the small sheepish look on his face, "No, I guess not."

"Told you, Nero! I knew she'd be fine," Lady teased and gave the young man next to her a smug look.

Nero lightly glared at her. "Oh now you're going to lie, huh, Lady? Admit it! You were worried too! That's why you wanted to come with me."

"I—I was not that worried."

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

Jane hid a nostalgic smile behind her hand, silently laughing at the two as a small argument broke out between them. Even if she hadn't seen these two and the other devil hunters back in Red Grave City in a while, they were still just like how she remembered them.

Well, at least these two were. She didn't know how Dante, Vergil, Trish, Kyrie, and Nico were doing or what they were up to these days, aside from slaying demons and all that.

'_Guess it's time I pay them a visit in the near future. Maybe I'll even run into Erik while I'm over there too._'

Though speaking of visits...

Jane ignored Lady and Nero's ongoing friendly argument for the moment and turned her sights on the older man who observed the "fight" in front of him with slight amusement.

It isn't every day that the so called ex-mercenary –which he told her this in one of their old letters and among other things, such as the friends he made and how his life had finally turned around for him— comes down here to pay her a personal visit unless he had some information on him that he wanted to share with her.

"Alvin."

The professional tone of her voice drew all of their attention towards her.

"Yo?"

"I know you usually don't frequent visits to Earth unless you either have something to give to me or doing business down here, so which one is it?" she asked with crossed arms. "Actually, how did you even know where to look for me? I could've been back at home in London for all you know, so how?"

Alvin slowly yet nonchalantly corrected his stance and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Well you can thank your bubbly, little lovely lady friend with the sunglasses and the good-looking, eccentric rich guy with a nice beard and an ego the size of Texas for me. I told them I was an old friend of yours and was looking for you, and they so kindly directed me towards this nice little island here!" he chirped with a grinning smile.

Despite the urge to face palm or roll her eyes, the young woman kept her composure.

On the inside, however…

'_Damn it, Darcy! Tony!_'

The smirk on Alvin's face dipped a bit when he caught sight of the change of Jane's expression on her face. "Hey Jane, what's wrong—"

"Alvin?" Lady interrupted, immediately catching the man's attention. "That's your name, right?"

"Yep! That's right!"

"Okay, Alvin. For one, you never told us your name when we ran into you earlier. And number two, you never told us that Jane was an old friend of yours other than "she's someone I know" and "I'm here to see her too"…"

The spiky brown haired blinked. "Ah well…" he paused and gave the young black haired woman a small charming grin. "You never asked," he stated, casually shrugging his shoulders.

Jane could see the irritation starting to settle in both Nero and Lady's eyes. So before any of them could blow on up on the man even though he probably deserved it for playing his usual games on people that he meets, she decided to jump in and save the poor guy.

'_Just this once,_' she sighed heavily, which ended up attracting all of their attention back on her again.

"You just couldn't help you, could you, Alvin?" Jane gave the man a pointed look, and he just laughed in response. "Oh good grief. I see you haven't change that much in that department," she shook her head, much to confusion of her two friends who looked so lost and didn't know what was going on between her and Alvin.

"Jane—"

"Don't worry about it, Nero…" Jane reassured the white haired devil hunter with a smile when he turned to look at her in question. "Alvin was just messing you and Lady. That's all," she clarified for him.

"…O…kay?" poor Nero still looked confused.

And as for Lady, she wasn't even going to question it.

"Alright, enough of the fun and games you guys. Shouldn't we discuss the weather situation at hand here?"

_**BOOM!**_

All of them suddenly jumped from the loud sound then got startled by the multiple flashes of lightning, which struck a top part of the mountain nearby. And the thought of being way up there, anywhere near that area, made them flinch a bit.

'_That could've easily been one of us._'

They were now suddenly thankful for being down here instead, where they would at least be safe and out of striking distance.

Alvin hummed, a somber expression growing on his face as he turned to look at three, although his eyes were more so locked onto Jane's. "She's right you know," he said in a murmur. "And as a matter of fact, I do actually have something for you, Dr. Foster."

Jane returned his expression.

"Let's hear it then."

* * *

Taking the Tesseract sounded brilliant in his mind at first. When he and the others saw Stark grab his chest in pain and crumble to the ground right in front of them, he immediately became puzzled…and a tiny bit suspicious. The injured god had no idea if this was some sort of trick, but he ignored them as soon as his faux brother and his new band of mortal friends, along with a few others, ran to the Man of Iron's aid. Instead, he, without turning around, focused a little bit of his attention on one of the mortals behind him and the soldiers, calling out something along the lines of "Help!" and "Can someone get this guy here a medic please!".

Then, before he could even comprehend what the hel was going on, a _**bang**_ went off in the background and something flew across the floor and hit his boot, making him look down. And he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the Tesseract! It was just...sitting there! Sitting oh so innocently on the floor and not in that strange metal looking case like it should've been earlier.

He couldn't ignore the temptation, and immediately took action. The God Mischief looked around to make sure that no one was looking at him, and when they weren't, he bent down to retrieve the glowing cube in his cuffed hands and activated it, immediately blinking out of their existence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well that went surprisingly…well, the raven haired god mused in his mind as he travel through space and time. He thought for sure his little plan would blow up in his face considering that he hastily threw it all together in like, what, a split few seconds. But it didn't! And, honestly, it shocked him.

Oh well, he wasn't going to give any more thought to those incompetent fools now that he's escaped from their hold.

'_Wait a minute..._' and the realization of something else, something incredible, flew through his mind just then.

There was no going back to Asgard now…

No going back to The Other or the Black Order…

And, most definitely, no going back to Thanos and his Chitauri army to deliver the news of his failed mission, which he was sure by now that the Titan knew and will more than likely punish him for it—but still!

He was free!

For once, he was actually happy. And although he couldn't remember the last time something had gone right for him, the god wasn't going to let his own pessimistic thoughts or the "what-ifs" –that were currently flowing through his mind right now— ruin the rest of his day.

He could go wherever he'd pleased and they wouldn't be able to catch up with him—not without Tesseract though, which was in his possession now. So with that in mind, he willed the powerful glowing blue cube to take him somewhere to safety and slowly closed his eyes.

'_Just a quick rest,_' he thought to himself as the cube glowed in response to his wish and teleported him out of the area.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The raven haired god knew something went wrong the moment he sensed a couple of hostile auras in the area, and so, he opened his tired, weary eyes only to come face-to-face with an army of familiar alien battleships with their weapons aimed directly at him.

Oh for Valhalla's sake! He knew it was too good to be true! Stupid Loki for believing that sweet, sweet victory and freedom was within his grasps! And damn the Tesseract for dropping him here in the heat of fire instead of somewhere else.

Somewhere that's safe.

Bah! Trust that blasted cube to betray him now. It's like the thing wanted to get rid of him or something.

And now these fools demanded that he hand over cube unless he wanted to become space dust? Ha! Do these people really think they could—

"**Quit trying our patience, false Asgardian prince! Surrender the Tesseract now or we will fire!**"

He sighed. '_You really are a lot of trouble you know that right?_' the god looked down at the infinity stone in his hands and pondered over this new situation he landed himself in. Even though Loki resented the cube at this present moment and wanted nothing more than to rid himself of it, that didn't mean he wanted to hand it over to Thanos' cronies.

There was a reason why he made sure he purposely failed his takeover of Midgard and still made it look like it wasn't his fault that the mission went south. He knew the Mad Titan wanted the Tesseract, and wanted it badly. He knew that Thanos wanted the other stones too. The guy and his army were still searching for them—and have been for a long time now. Sure, he didn't know why they were looking for them in the first place, but Loki had a feeling that it wasn't for anything good at all.

And he trusted that gut feeling of his, so maybe it was sort of a good thing Thanos never told him what his true plans were.

'_Trust...and loyalty... He never had mine to begin with and I never had his. Good. I didn't need it or wanted it anyway. Only a fool would give either of the two away and expect me, in return, to fully hand over mine, especially over a deal or a promise._'

The god sighed once he finally made up his mind. He just hoped to Gods that he wasn't going to get killed for this since his seidr was severely low at this point.

He closed his eyes once more and shook his head.

They didn't seem to like that response as their cannons started glowing with built-up energy, and they demanded through the intercom, for the final time, to give them the Tesseract.

Instead of shaking his head again, Loki opened his green eyes and took a page out of the Midgardians' hands—something that he'd witnessed before during his time in the void when he was spying on Midgard. He lifted both of his cuffed hands up—while letting the Tesseract go to hover in place before him— and shoved them forward with his middle fingers raised high up in the air.

And to add further insult to injury, the God of Mischief stuck his tongue out at them and waved good-bye before he quickly grabbed the glowing cube and bolted.

When they realized what the god had just done—let alone have the nerve to do it without even speaking to them telepathically, which they knew Loki was quite capable of it—, the group chased after him in pure rage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Oh shit…_' he suddenly and uncharacteristically cursed in his mind when the battleships quickly caught up to him and started rapidly firing at him.

Despite his weakened appearance, Loki managed to dodge all of the blasts and with the little bit of seidr he had left, willed his body to change.

In a flash of green light, he transformed himself into a griffin and transferred his hold on the Tesseract over to his tail and flew off. '_What the—_' the god narrowed his eyes in deep annoyance when he realized that the blasted contraption attached to his beak was still on. He thought for sure the muzzle would break under the force of pressure due to his body changing, but it didn't.

In his exhaustion and rage, he completely forgot to dodge the next set of beams and got bombarded from all sides.

_**BOOM!**_

Before the battleships could proceed forward, a bright blue light exploded from within the smoke cloud and blinded everyone.

_**ZZZZZPPT!**_

When the light in the huge receding smoke cloud died down and the Black Order along with the Chitauri inside opened their eyes and looked out the window of their ships, they found the Tesseract and Loki Laufeyson, who they'd once thought was dead, no longer there.

They were gone now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Where…a…are…y…ou…ta…taking me?_'

The cube was silent.

'_Fine…whatever…_' he truly wasn't in the mood to try and argue with an inanimate object that held some form of sentience and a lot of power.

With his energy completely spent and his body slightly numb from the waist down, he couldn't move.

He couldn't do anything!

Then his vision blurred, and Loki found himself falling for a second time.

Why was he not surprised by this? He thought he would be. But then he remembered something, something so minuscule that really shouldn't matter at all. Why should it?

But still...it was something so important that it should never, ever, be forgotten.

The Norns hated him. They always did. And that will never change. He was sure of it.

So in conclusion, this must be their doing. They must want him to fail and perish.

...

...

Well then, if he died during the fall—or after, this time around, so be it.

* * *

"—So it's like that in other parts of the world other than here, on Snow Lunar Island, and London huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much, Kid."

"That's a bit concerning to hear then..."

Jane stayed quiet as her two friends spoke up after Alvin just got done explaining the news he had for them. She had to agree with Lady though. It was one thing for the island to experience frequent thunderstorms such as this, but for places such as Puente Antiguo, New York City, Stuttgart, Sokovia, Wakanda, Norway, and many others to experience this same kind of storm, and mimic its intensity at the same time too, was —she wasn't going to lie— a little alarming.

It was practically unheard...

And to make matters worse, if she recalled correctly, it stormed the day she got here. Hard. Really hard. And sure, she was a couple of days late because of the delays and all, but at least she and the other passengers on the ship made it to Snow Lunar Island, safe and sound.

That happened about six months ago, and since then, it has stormed over a total of four times already—with this one being the fifth, Jane realized with a start.

It just now dawned on her that the storms never really went away. At best, they lasted for about a couple of days before they died down, only to pick right back up where they left off again, a few weeks later.

It was an ongoing chaotic cycle. Rinse and repeat until...

'_Today..._' she said, looking uneasily at the sparks of white-blue lightning running along the thick dark clouds in the rainy sky, mixed in with the hail that fell through from the cracks within.

"I don't know if Mother Nature's been PMS-ing lately or whatever, but this, _**THIS**_, I can guarantee you is not normal! All of the animals and other creatures I've come across lately have been going stir crazy! Hell, even the demons that Lady, I, and everyone else have slayed on our past missions gone bonkers! More so than usual in fact! It's more than a little nerving I will admit, but I shit you not, the last mission I went, the Old Man, Pops, and I witnessed a fucking Blitz —which is an elite demon in terms of being the strongest of ranks mind you— running around in circles like a damn headless chicken. And you wanna know what it did next? It fucking kamikazed itself with us right there! And while I'm sure it definitely noticed our presence there, it didn't care enough to turn around and attack us!" Nero's shouting broke the young woman out of her thoughts.

Lady was shocked, "That's..."

Nero continued, "Let me tell you...that was undeniably one of the most bizarre-st of things I have ever witnessed in my entire career of demon hunting. Seriously, you know something's gone wrong when even the _blind_ one _**ignores**_ the Sons and the Grandson of Sparda in favor of something else and decides to off itself."

"You know...I think I remember witnessing something similar a while back like that out here...except, it was a behemoth arctic dragon and not a demon. The poor thing looked so scared too. I literally witnessed the dragon throw itself off a cliff and into a pool of hot lava in the other cave I was exploring not too far away from here. It was awful," Jane threw her own two cents in.

Nero and the other two turned to her, horrified.

"Yeah! See what I mean guys?!"

"Okay, _that_ **is** disturbing..." Alvin and Lady said in unison. "I can't even begin to imagine..." they trailed off, unable to finish their thoughts.

Jane nodded solemnly, and turned away. In a way, she supposed it was a good thing that neither one of them weren't there to see and hear the reptilian monster's shrieks of agony as it was burned alive...

Or experience the horror and helplessness she felt after when its body finally melted and sunk under the lava, cooling its boiling surface as a fog of mist rolled up and covered the area.

...That image gave her plenty of nightmares. And still does to this day, but not as much, thankfully.

"Every other monster, animal, and creature out there, except for the majority of us "humans", knows what's up. They sense...something. I think it's about time we should do the same because I don't think this weather's going to get better anytime soon. At the rate this storm's going...if it continues to get worse...worse than what's happening right now, then I'm afraid we'll all be in real big trouble," Nero finished.

Alvin and Lady nodded.

"There's also the issue with increased activity of anomalies happening up there that we need to worry about too," Jane pointed out.

Nero looked and blinked at her, "You mean up in space?"

Jane nodded.

"You've been keeping track of them, haven't you? I thought you were supposed to be on break?" Lady gave her an exasperated look. "Wait...? Are you even on vacation or..."

The young brunette frowned, "Of course I'm on vacation. But that's not going to completely stop me from doing work or making new exciting discoveries out here!"

The men shook their heads with a sweat drop while the devil huntress put hers down with a sigh.

"Oh Jane, what are we ever going do with you..."

Before the young scientist could come up with some kind of sarcastic response or retort, her body tensed up.

And so did Nero's.

'_What in the world..._' their eyes went wide in shock when they felt an overwhelming amount of energy appear on their radar, and it nearly crippled them to their knees not only because of how raw and powerful it was, but because of how darn close it was too. Like it was heading towards—

Lady narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on the shoulder strap holding up her Kalina Ann —that was placed on her back— when she saw Jane and Nero turn their attention to the sky.

"You two sense something?" she asked, following their lead with her own eyes.

Without looking away or say anything, the two nodded.

"What the hell is that?!" Alvin blurted out, pointing a finger at the changing colors of the dark sky.

"Is that an aurora borealis forming?"

"I believe so."

They couldn't believe their eyes. Right before them, the rainy sky glowed once, then twice, and thrice. And suddenly, one by one, a stream of blue, green, yellow, purple, and white lights appeared.

This, combined with the crazy weather that was still going on in the background, made the whole image look so...surreal. Like something straight out of a fantasy visual novel or videogame. It was hard to believe that something like this was happening right now.

"Whoa!"

"Hey look at that you guys!"

"It's so pretty!"

And from the commotion they could hear a few floors down, it seems like the people shared their thoughts as well as they all came out and formed a single long line along the railing of the tower bridges below theirs to watch the strange phenomenon from their own respective floors.

'_Brother is coming...?_' the faint whisper of a long, dormant feminine voice, one that Jane hasn't heard in a long time, spoke up. '_But something's off... He feels...different...this time._'

'_Huh?!_' she uttered in complete surprise and confusion.

'_Brother should've been gone like the others...except for Mind and Time...but..._'

Before the young woman could even begin to question the remnants of the Aether, she heard the sound of incoming footsteps.

"Auntie Jane!"

Jane and her friends turned to the side to see two people with black hair and brown eyes —one being in his early twenties while the other one was in her late twenties— running toward them.

"Hey Kagome... Hey Sota," she said when the two stopped in front of her friends. "Aren't you and your brother supposed to be in class by now?" Jane looked at the siblings with furrowed brows, and crossed her arms.

"Yeah..." Kagome said. "But we got an email earlier from all of our professors saying that classes are cancelled for the rest of day. Power outage and all of that," she explained with a small shrug.

"And you two thought it was a bright idea to come out here where it's pouring like cats and dogs, and risk catching a cold or getting struck by lightning, instead of going back to your dorm rooms where it's warm and cozy inside?"

The two flinched at that.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Sota trailed off when he saw the dark look on the older woman's face. "Nevermind! It was a stupid idea," he quickly bowed his head in apology, his eyes filled deep shame.

"Yeah, we're sorry, Auntie..." Kagome quietly said, fiddling with the end of her shirt's sleeves.

Jane sighed, "Just don't...don't ever do something so reckless like that ever again, okay?"

Sota nodded, silently, while Kagome looked at the woman, worriedly.

"You're not going to tell Dad are you?" she asked with slight hesitance in her voice.

Jane uncrossed her arms and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, "I should, but I'm not going to..." then opened them back up and looked away. "Not this time at least," she mumbled that last part like it was an afterthought.

The two black haired siblings looked a little relieved at.

"Umm...what is that?"

Everyone looked in the direction where Alvin was pointing at and saw what looked like a meteor falling from the sky.

"Is that a meteor?"

"It looks like it—"

_**BOOM!**_

The loud rumble of thunder startled everyone standing within their own respective tower bridge floors so badly that some fell back on their butts while a few almost went over the railings if it hadn't been for those nearby who pulled them back up.

_**BOOM!**_

Seconds later, a sudden giant flash of lightning appeared, nearly way too close for comfort, and light up the whole sky, blinding the crowd who let out surprised screams and covered their eyes. Because of this, they missed the second flash of lightning, and this time, it struck something.

_**KABOOM!**_

The crowd opened their eyes and looked up just in time to see the ball of fire get knocked off its course, and instead of getting destroyed upon contact like they thought would happen, the meteor flew to the side.

And much to their surprise, it was now hurtling itself straight towards the ground at an alarming speed.

'_Oh no…_'

Before anyone could shout out a warning, the meteor flew out of sight behind the trees and landed somewhere in the valley with an explosive crash, sending out a massive shock wave of energy that rippled through the earth along with a bright blue light that engulfed them and the area whole.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pain…so much pain…

Deep and agonizing…

He could feel it in his tail…

His legs…

His groin area…

His chest…

His arms and shoulders…

And finally, along the wings on his throbbing back, which felt like they were on fire.

No matter which way he turned, or even if he moved just less than a centimeter, his body roared in protest. And he bit back a whine, nearly biting his own tongue off in this process, as he flopped back to the ground, which smelled like burnt grass, and the strong stench of it nearly made him gag behind the muzzle that was still somehow attached to his beak.

It, along with the pain, brought him to tears. A surge of anger and frustration burned through him as they leaked from his eyes and ran down his furry cheeks and over his bleeding cuts, stinging the hell out of him.

As the defeated god continued to lay there on the wet ground, broken and bleeding in a pool of his own blood, only one thought ran through his aching mind as his muted green eyes surveyed the lightning flashing so ominously —almost mockingly at him it seems— in the dark rainy sky before they slowly shut closed.

Why…? Why was he still alive?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nothing but silence filled the air. Questions flew through the minds of everyone standing or sitting completely still in their spots, eyes shut closed behind arms that came up to cover their heads from the blast that occurred a minute ago.

Right as the people were beginning to give up hope, wondering if they were still alive or not, their ears picked up a new sound.

"Oh my god...!" Sota whispered in awe.

Slowly, everyone's eyes fluttered open and they looked up to see Dr. Foster along with Stark's Oldest Daughter hovering in the air a few feet away from the citadel, with their arms stretched out, behind a dome of swirling energy that hummed and glowed bluish-white.

Alvin along with everyone else gasped in realization at what the two ladies had just done.

"It's a barrier," Lady confirmed.

Whispers broke out amongst the people as Jane Valerie Foster and Kagome Higurashi Stark lowered their arms and lifted the barrier up.

"I think a small group of us should go check out what crashed down there."

Alvin along with Sota and Lady frowned at Kagome's suggestion.

"Uhh, Little lady, I don't think—" the ex-mercenary trailed off in shock as an explosive burst of mana in the shape of bright purple and white flames erupted from the young scientist's body and engulfed her whole. "What the...!" then within mere seconds, a newly transformed Jane broke free from the veil of mana-like fire.

No longer was there a human hovering in front of them all, but a canine-vulpine spirit with flowing waist length orange hair and yellow-red highlights, large fire colored wolf ears, and four fire colored fox tails with black tips at the ends.

"She's right, you know…" Jane looked over her shoulder at the crowd, her purple eyes encased in the black sclera staring intently into their own orbs. "Someone's gotta go down there and make sure it's just that, a meteor."

The frown on Lady's face deepened.

"And if it's a threat?" she asked, crossing her arms.

It was at this point Nero knew what he wanted to do, so he made his first move. He stretched and placed a hand on the devil huntress' shoulder, making her look up at him in surprise. "Then we will get rid of it," the spiky faux haired devil hunter said as he gave Lady a reassuring look and a single pat, released her shoulder, and walked past her. "It's just as simple as that," he grabbed a hold of the railing and leaped over it.

"Nero…" Lady watched the young quarter demon transform in a flash of blue light with a gleam of worry in her heterochromia eyes.

"Don't worry, Lady! We'll be fine!" Nero threw a confident smirk over his shoulder, his voice a bit gruff and demonic due to him being in his Devil Trigger form, as he joined Jane and Kagome in the sky.

"You better, Nero!" Lady gave him warning as she and others waved at them. "And you too, Jane! Kagome!"

The transformed devil hunter chuckled in response while the two ladies smiled. "Okay..." Jane looked between her friend and niece figure and motioned the two to move closer to her. "Ready?" she asked when they both grabbed her hands.

"I am."

"You betcha."

"Alrighty then."

In a flash of bluish-white light, all three of them disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While he waited for the inevitable—or for something to happen, Loki dreamed.

He dreamed he was in a grassy field surrounded by darkness and filled with a lot of white noise. There was chit chatter flowing all around him. It took up the majority of his attention, and he wanted to know what it was all about.

So he concentrated, and listened, blocking everything out of his mind such as the downpour of rain and some kind of balls of ice hitting him —not that he could feel them of course, but he can definitely hear them make contact with his body— and the sensation of...something...entering his numbed body. He focused on the words and not their meanings.

He heard three voices. One male and two females. The god didn't have a clue on what their identities or origins were, although one of them did sounded slightly familiar to him.

How strange...

"—Can't believe this one griffin caused all of this damage here."

"Well, thankfully he didn't crash into the ocean; otherwise, he would've drowned. And I'm sure something like that would've made it into the news on TV too."

"Yeah..."

"Still, it's incredible that he not only survived the fall, but survived getting stuck by lightning too. Tough little guy he is."

"Mhmm... When's Nero coming back?"

"Hopefully soon. That powerful surge he and I felt earlier...I hope he finds it and recovers it before anyone else does. A power like that should not be left unattended. It would be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands if anyone with...questionable intentions were to get a hold of it."

Shit... They were talking about the Tesseract. How did he not realize he'd drop it?!

"You...you have an idea of what it was, Auntie?"

"Sort of..." the female voice —the one that sounded vaguely familiar to him and had a slight melodic tone to it— paused. "It had the feel of an Infinity Stone, I think. Not sure on which one just yet."

"Unless Nero finds it and bring sit back, right?"

"Right."

Oh that's just fantastic now. He was on this dreadful backwater planet. On freaking Midgard. Where? He didn't know and didn't care. But still, it made sense that he would get found by some Midgardians sooner or later. The only thing that confused him, though, was how in all of Yggdrasil do they know about the Infinity Stones?

"You can take over from here, Auntie. My ki energy is getting pretty low..." the other female panted in a low voice.

Suddenly, that sensation he felt earlier—and promptly ignored, which he didn't know why he did it in the first place— changed. It felt much warmer than the first one now. More powerful. And much more different, but still felt soothing all the same.

Almost like—

Loki's eyes snapped wide open, and he wildly looked around the area, completely ignoring the tired black haired Midgardian woman sitting off to side, for the one who—

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself more if you continue doing that!"

Small yet warm delicate hands —that were dark blue in color. Odd?— held his face still and a wave of some unknown energy that felt almost like magic washed over him, clearing both his mind and emotions. Calming him down even.

In fact...his fear was now gone, much to his shock.

How...? How did she even manage to...

"Better now?"

Despite his vision being somewhat blurry, Loki slowly looked up and paused at the sight. He blinked in...surprise? Awe? Confusion? He truly didn't know.

Shiny purple eyes, which glowed like amethyst gemstones from the bright greenish-yellow and white light coming off her hands, surrounded in a pool of black stared back into his green ones.

And that hair...it reminded him the colors of an evening sunset, which complimented the fire colored ears on top of her head quite nicely—huh?

What...was that?

Something in his peripheral vision moved, and one quick glance down with his eyes told him exactly what it was.

Four beautiful long fire colored tails with black tips—that looked so fluffy and so soft that if he even remotely had the ability to move right now, he would touch them and test them to see if they were as soft as they truly looked, sat curled around the woman's waist and ran along the length of his body from each side.

And wait a minute... Was he...? Actually, what was he sitting on? He could've sworn he saw...

His eyes darted back down again and...oh. He froze in shock at the sight of himself lying on his back in the woman's lap. How in the world did he get there?!

And more importantly, why did it take him this long to realize this sort of thing?!

"There! You should be fine for now."

He blinked when the glowing light from her hands disappeared. And somehow, he felt better.

Not completely better...

But a little bit better than he did a few minutes ago.

This was definitely one of the weirdest dreams he's ever had in a long time.

"Jane! Kagome! I found the source of the power!" a young Midgardian man with shocking white hair, to his complete astonishment, ran in holding a familiar glowing object in a transparent case of some sorts. "This is what we felt earlier, Jane!" he held it up for them to see.

"Nero! You're back!" the woman with black hair, called Kagome, spoke.

"It's the Tesseract..." the strange sunset haired woman, the one called Jane, uttered in shock.

Jane...

That name...

Why did **that name** sound so _familiar_ to him? Could it be possible that he heard that name before from somewhere? There were so, so many questions he had flowing through his mind like crazy now...

Damn...if only his head didn't hurt so much right now...if only he didn't feel so bloody tired...

Or dizzy at the moment—

"Oh hey! The little guy's awake," the Nero guy said and stared at him. "He actually looks ready to pass out at any second now."

The two women looked at him, and sure enough, he could hear the darkness calling out to him.

"Oh no..."

"Hey little guy!"

"C'mon! Stay awake, Little one!"

Their expression of concern was the last thing he saw before his whole world went black.

And because of this, the God of Mischief missed the chance to see Nero storing the case away in one of his dimensional pockets and transforming back into his DT form, missed the way Jane and Kagome picked him up and held him in their arms, and he definitely missed the way the three gathered around him in a circle, holding onto each other and him, before all four of them teleported out of the area.


End file.
